Chance
by THE Fullmetal DR
Summary: Alphonse and Riza have been asigned on a mission. During the time Alphonse hopes that Riza his childhood crush will give him a chance to show that he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Chance

Alphonse

I sigh taking a sip of coffee as I'm hunched over some papers. It's been 1 years since I got my body back. after defeating Father and the homunculus I became a state alchemist and Mustang asked for me to be one of his personal assistants. After accepting I visited Resembool for a few months and came back here to central. Brother went back to Liore to see Rose. I could tell the two of them were in love and I sigh. I'm in love too. With Riza Hawkeye.

For me it was love at first sight. When the colonel and Riza saw me and Ed after we had tried to bring back mom I fell in love. Her blonde hair was tied back and her brown eyes were serious yet kind.

I sigh again as I take a sip of coffee and put the empty cup back on the table. It was 2:00 in the morning and I still hadn't finished the work.

"Another cup Alphonse," Riza asks standing up next to me with a cup of coffee. Her brown eyes look tired but she gives me a faint smile.

"Ya" I say letting her take my empty cup and replacing it with a new one.

"Thank you" I say politely giving her a smile.

She shifts a bit and I can tell she still isn't used to me in a real body. To tell the truth I can't believe it either. I was in that metal armor for a body for almost 4 years. For all the time she knew me I was in that armor. I was still adjusting to having a body again. She sits next to me and looks over the papers with me.

The colonel had just assigned me and Riza to look at some research found by some alchemist that could be vital and told us not to sleep until we finished it. Our deadline was tomorrow and we haven't slept in two years. I sigh.

"This is so boring" Riza says squinting at the words.

"You should get some rest I'll finish up."

"Are you sure" Ya I'm fine.

"Thanks Al I owe you." She didn't even hesitate which is really unusual for her she must have been tired.

She gets up and walks to the couch.

Do it my mind yells. No my other side says.

Slapping myself in the face I say "Hey Riza do you think that after this is done you would want to go out with me."

She gasps and looks shocked. It's clear no one has asked her out in a while. "Well" she starts. Her gaze runs around the room but then she smiles and says "sure Al. I'd be happy to. "

After that she crashes on the couch. I pump my fist in the air in victory. I always dreamed of this but never though it would be true.

After an hour I figured out what it meant. I sigh. It wasn't anything important and I almost cry out but I'm to exhausted. Resting my head on the table I start to fall asleep. It's strange. I don't know what it means. I don't feel human any more than I wonder if I ever can return to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chance 2

Riza

I woke up at 10:00 and felt so relieved. Not having slept for 2 days makes a difference.

Alphonse had his head rested on the table and was sleeping. Looking next to him I see the pile of papers we were supposed to do and see another paper full of notes.

"Alphonse" I say under my breath. "You haven't changed at all."

I remember the boy in the armor. The boy with no body. Even then he was sweet and gentle. He was full of pain and sorrow but always wanted to help people.

I always admired that about him. I've never really cared about peoples appearances. When I first saw Alphonse I was intimidated but over the years I got to know him. Him and Ed always took care of themselves but I felt like an older sister wanting to protect them.

Now here he is and something has changed. It's not that he acts differently its' that I see him differently. I was secretly happy when Mustang assigned me and Al to this. It meant I could spend time with him. We decided to work in my apartment where we would be able to focus.

Alphonse was innocent and sweet. He looks handsome. His brown hair is blowing side to side from the open window. His back arches as he takes deep breaths.

Trying to repay him I decide to make him breakfast. I search my fridge and find some eggs. Turning on the stove I wait for a few minutes for the pan to heat up. I cook the eggs and leave them on a plate. He still is sleeping so I decide to take a shower.

It feels nice to be clean. After 2 days being stuck in a house not showering was terrible. The water is hot and I feel relieved as the water slides down my skin. I breeth in the steam and sigh. Turning off the faucet I grab a town and dry off. Wrapping the towel around me I walk out. Alphonse is at the table waiting for me.

When he sees me his face turns Red and I can feel my cheeks burn too. I run into my room and throw on some cloths. When I come back he is looking down at the table still blushing but pretends that nothing happened. I slide a plate in front of him and sit down.

"Thanks" he says giving me a polite smile.

I smile back as I grab my fork. Black Hayate paws at Alphonse hoping that he will drop some food.

We chat while eating till we hear the doorbell ring. Al gets up and opens the door. The colonel stands in the doorway looking serious. "Hello Alphonse."

"Colonel" he steps aside to let him in. I look up at him and he grins "you look well lieutenant."

I hand the report to Roy and Alphonse explains what he found.

"Well" he sighs "guess this wasn't important."

Hearing him say this irritates me.

"Hey Al can you come with me I think I have something interesting you want to see."

He turns to me as if wondering what to do and I smile and gesture him to go.

Before going he say "hey Riza would you like to go out with me tonight."

Roy's jaw dropped and he looks shocked. After a gasp he nearly faints.

"Yes Al what time" I reply with a smile.

Roy's eyes turn back to Al and he says "7:00."

"Sounds good" I say and I stand by the door to let them out.

Before closing the door I hear Roy saying something to Al and I close the door not wanting to know what they were saying.

I lay on the couch and pet hayate.

Al I think. The though makes me happy. I sigh.

I'm top excited for tonight.


End file.
